


Backward

by dnw11



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnw11/pseuds/dnw11
Summary: Usui tak pernah berharap kalau Mizuki akan membalas rasanya.





	Backward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReiEffendi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ReiEffendi).



"Aku juga suka Usui."

Mizuki adalah orang yang terlalu simple untuk memikirkan perihal rasa lawan bicara maupun membuat kalimat manis nan kosong ketika ia menjawab dengan untaian kata yang positif kepada Usui.

Dan Usui adalah orang yang sangat paham mengenai sang kapten, terlalu paham sampai ia selalu mempercayai kesimpulan yang ditarik hatinya, bahwa Mizuki tak mengerti arti sesungguhnya dari semua kalimat yang ia utarakan.

Jika itu adalah hal yang tak bisa diapa-apakan, jika Mizuki tak akan pernah mengerti, bagaimana Usui menyukai--bukan, bagaimana Usui sungguh-sungguh mencintainya; bahwa Mizuki adalah satu-satunya yang mampu mengubah dirinya menjadi seseorang yang rela menyerahkan seluruh tahta.

Bagi Usui, Mizuki adalah segalanya.

Pemuda dengan kulit sawo matang yang kadang kemerahan di ujung pipinya, dengan mata kelam yang bersinar manis sekaligus penuh kebanggaan tiap kali ia bermain bola.

Usui tahu, yang terkesima bukan hanya ia dan dirinya yang awalnya tak peduli akan bibit kecil yang kini tumbuh menjadi semak bunga berduri, tapi juga semua orang dan itu benar-benar berarti seluruhnya tanpa terkecuali. Lagipula, jika dipikir kembali, siapa juga yang tak bisa jatuh cinta dengan matahari hitam yang sinarnya bahkan jauh, jauh lebih hangat daripada yang ada di atas sana? Bagaimana ada yang tak sanggup menyayangi senyum berbahagia itu, wajah manis yang penuh dengan determinasi dan kecakapan bermain bola yang mumpuni yang selalu ia tunjukkan tiap sepatu bolanya menginjak rumput hijau lapang? Bagaimana mungkin sifat polos nan lugu yang ia miliki tak membuat siapapun ingin memeluk dan mengelus rambutnya? Mizuki adalah orang yang sangat baik, terlalu manis untuk ada di dunia yang busuk ini. Kau tahu, semua orang tahu.

Kalau ia terlalu elok untuk makhluk kotor nan licik macam dirimu.

Kalau saja seorang laki-laki datang dan berucap cinta kepada dia yang benar-benar ingin dia miliki, maka untuk Usui dan tindakannya kali ini, ia tak mengharapkan hal lain kecuali penolakan atau apapun itu; yang bisa membuatnya berhenti dan memutus tali yang tak jua terpotong segigih apapun ia berusaha melepasnya.

Tapi mungkin ia lupa untuk sedetik bahwa Mizuki takkan mungkin menyakitinya.

"Terima kasih," rambut peraknya menutup sebagian dari dua kristal yang sedikit redup, "mulai sekarang mohon bantuannya juga ya, Kapten."

Tak perlu konfirmasi. Wajahnya yang tetap datar itu sudah memberitahu Usui kalau ia takkan berpikir yang lebih jauh daripada hubungan kapten dan wakilnya, daripada hubungan teman yang secara paksa ia jalin dengan penyelamat dan matahari satu-satunya itu.

Kalau semua ini akan berakhir pada saat ini juga,

Tapi meskipun Usui sudah tahu akan hal itu,

Kenapa rasanya masih sakit?

"Usui?" suaranya terdengar dekat di telinga. Tak perlu menolehpun Usui sudah tahu jika pemuda itu berjalan dekat dengannya, mungkin Mizuki sedikit mengkhawatirkannya saat ini, tapi Usui tak mungkin mendongak. Tidak mungkin; mustahil untuk saat ini.

Sampai kehangatan menjalar dari ujung jari yang saling bersentuhan.

"Boleh pegangan tangan?"

"Kenapa?" bisiknya, berharap Mizuki tak tahu kalau jari lainnya itu ikut mengusap tetes yang hampir jatuh. "Kau kedinginan, Hisahito?"

Memiringkan kepala sedikit, suara itu terdengar sedikit bingung.

Setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya dan langkah yang terhenti, sebaran panas di kepala dan tubuh itu terasa begitu cepat Usui tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Habisnya, kita pacaran, kan?"

Apa ia berhalusinasi?

Bukan, Usui. Bagaimana kalau kau coba percaya sekali ini saja, kalau Mizuki tidak selugu yang kau kira?

 

* * *

 

"Usui, kenapa kau menangis?"

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY REI!


End file.
